


Piano Room

by tyd44



Category: GOT7
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Science Fiction, and immensely soft and, they're in space, with slight eroticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyd44/pseuds/tyd44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spaceship captain Jaebum discovers an infinite thing other than the universe and it's right in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Room

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, this is a lil one-shot that might evolve into something bigger......one....day  
> in any way, presuming you like this and want it far better written and enthralling, go and watch firefly (2002–2003) bc i was heavily influenced by it and it's probably noticeable  
> ps if ur into the info: while writing this i listened to spaceship and martian underground from yume nikki ost and nikes by frank ocean ft kohh
> 
> thanks for reading this mess

 

 

 

 

_If there is no edge, do we really need a map?_

 

 

Jaebum, the ship captain, is returning to the spacecraft after a relatively rough fight in a bar in hopes of sleeping it away and perhaps solitude.

When he arrives on deck, he finds Jinyoung, his mechanic, sitting alone in the diner of the ship and reading a book.

 

It was a habit Jinyoung picked up from Jaebum himself, reading words printed on pieces of paper bound together instead of them being projected on a device – something very archaic and thus subject to mockery by the rest of their crew, all five of them not believing they were able to even _find_ these objects.

 

“Bad night, captain?” Jinyoung teases, as always, bringing Jaebum back into the room from his thoughts.

Jaebum was about to walk through the diner and set foot on the three steps leading to the main hallway with an aim to reach his room, but this changes his mind, so he instead snorts and spins on his heel, his boots producing sharp and heavy sounds as he steps over the metal floor and grabs the nearest chair to join Jinyoung at the table. By sitting right across from and facing him, Jaebum reveals the black eye he has earned and Jinyoung drops his book in a ridiculing gasp.

“Wow, _real_ bad!”

Jaebum would usually dismiss this kind of a remark, yet whenever he is around Jinyoung he gets defensive for a reason he never investigated too deeply.

“A good punch is a good punch, even by a human.”

Jinyoung tries not to laugh yet fails, Jaebum already standing up to walk away from the conversation and Jinyoung stops him with a grab at his wrist as he stands too, still laughing, only smaller.  
  
“Wait, Jaebumah, I’m no medic but let me take a look,” he says, swallowing some laughs, and Jaebum gazes at him over his shoulder with his slightly aching eye and pretends he doesn’t notice how ... _special_ Jinyoung’s voice sounds when he says his name.

Jaebum sits down, kind of grumpy, this time next to Jinyoung as he lets him inspect his bruise.  
It was just slight discoloration and swelling under his eye and he knew it was nothing to worry about, though, if he didn’t allow Jinyoung to look at it now, he knew he would try and make a fuss about it.

“It’s not that bad, Youngjae will fix it in no time, I’m sure.”  
Jinyoung still chuckled as he said it, and Jaebum frowns a dissatisfied face at him before the man leans away to slouch in his chair, chin rested between his thumb and index finger as he watches Jaebum amused.

  
“You don’t even drink, captain,” he smirks. “One might think you hang around bars just to brew fights.”

If Jaebum didn’t dismiss that last comment, he wants to dismiss this one.  
He eyerolls, however his tongue rolls too, out and full of words.

“Listen, just because I don’t agree with a guy claiming humans are the superior race doesn’t mean I look to physically fight him—”

“Yeah, sure, captain.”

“—I mean, they go around throwing the word ‘extraterrestrial’! I don’t think any of their _grandparents_ were born on Terra, let alone them—”

“Jaebumah,” Jinyoung laughs yet again, "relax.”

Finding it hard to calm down, Jaebum keeps going, all until he trips over his tongue when Jinyoung slides a hand at the nape of his neck, squeezing slightly to emphasize his words which finally makes Jaebum go quiet.

“I know, Jaebummie, I’m just joking,” he smiles, and Jaebum clenches his teeth with both how worked up he is and how close Jinyoung’s face is now.

“I know the best, remember?”

 

Jaebum nods.

 

He nods because Jinyoung is right – he _was_ with him all this time, ever since they first met, far down in the outskirts of Mars. It was when Jaebum abandoned his bounty hunter life after years of saving up, him spending the funds to buy a small but steady ship and and they both still swear it was fate that Jinyoung was the one he stumbled upon for consultation and a checkup.  
He was impressed with Jinyoung’s knowledge and honesty, so he asked him without delay whether he was interested in being his first member as an engineer despite not yet having a pilot in his crew, despite knowing Jinyoung for barely a day, and Jaebum thinks he will never forget the wide smile Jinyoung formed before accepting his offer.  
Not only have they found a pilot together, there is now seven residents on deck and although they started out as a transportation group with the ship registered as a cargo one, Jaebum isn’t sure what they are anymore – job after job turning them in such different directions he had a hard time thinking about them.

The one thing, or rather, the only thing he doesn’t have a hard time thinking about is Jinyoung, his _Jinyoungie_ who was by him and accepted him so easy Jaebum thought it was impossible to feel this light next to someone after working alone for so many years, in the deepest undergrounds of the darkest planets and moons, going after the scum of the universe, the gritty part of the edge of its infinity.

 

“Anyways,” Jaebum clears his throat as he leans back in his chair, the touch disappearing from his nape and Jinyoung mirroring his action in his own chair, "what've you been up to here, alone?"  
He recalls the rest of the group dividing themselves as soon as they landed, and for some reason he can't remember where Jinyoung was supposed to be.

Jinyoung seemed to want to elaborate but quickly changed his mind, his mood switching with his legs standing up and hand unceremoniously grabbing his book.  
"Ah, captain, I was waiting for my _husband_ to come home!" he says dramatically, with a forearm thrown over his eyes though he immediately drops it a second later as he steps towards the exit. 

"I thought marriage was a concept overthrown centuries agoooo—" Jaebum adds volume to the second part of the sentence as he tips his head back over his chair to watch Jinyoung exit through the doorway.

"Not in this thing!" Jinyoung waves his book in the air, not turning as he walks, and that's the last thing Jaebum sees before the automatic door closes.

 

 

 

He doesn’t know how much time he spent in the dark of the cockpit room.  
Although comfortably seated in his usual chair, he doesn’t know why he picked coming here instead of his bed, a much cosier place.  
He stares at the cosmos before him, so used to the black decorated by various lights and colorful shapes, and suddenly he misses odd days of his life for an even odder reason – a certain color. Jaebum wonders if he will ever see with his own eyes the blue of the day sky as deep as the one he saw once on Earth as a fifteen-year-old boy drafted to a conflict in which no one was sure on whose side they were, he himself being a witness and still trying to piece together facts and memories into something solid, something graspable, yet never quite getting there.  
He only knew the events orbited him into wronger and wronger places, fighting for a chunk of air to breathe at every turn.

 

 

The cockpit now feels small and choke-full, and he leaps out of his seat to storm out into the main passageway.

 

 

"Jinyoungah", he repeatedly bangs at his door as he nervously shifts his balance from one leg onto the other.  
  
The door opens by itself, Jaebum’s hand sliding down air instead of metal as he steps inside, his eyes finding Jinyoung where he was sitting on his bed situated in the one step elevated corner,  and facing him.

The square room was dimly lighted since the only source of lamplight was an illumination on the wall, the cerulean lustre following the frame of the bed, Jinyoung's silhouette delineated by it and Jaebum had to step in much closer to properly see his face in the shade.  
Jinyoung is expressionless, probably from being used to Jaebum barging into his room the same way Jinyoung sometimes spent too much time in the cockpit instead of the engine room.

His black hair was drooping over his temples, seeming wet and Jaebum concludes Jinyoung took a shower and wishes he took one too to clear his head before coming over.  
In any case, it is too late now.

  
Jaebum swallows weakly but when he speaks, he sounds assured.  
"Jinyoungie, do you think she was right?"

  
Jinyoung had to blink twice before derailing to follow Jaebum's tracks.

  
The _she_ Jaebum was referring to was a girl they had business with some weeks ago.  
She was something people refer to as ...a witch.  
Before even seeing one in flesh, Jaebum heard stories of them and those could be more or less divided in two groups: one were beliefs that they were either blessings or curses by gods themselves and the other allegations that they were government’s failed psychic weapons, mysteriously set loose. The loathing simply went along with the worship.

Knowing stuff, seeing things... Out of all eerie things that came with them, prophecies were what usually kept witches alive, people buying their safety to keep them close and themselves well-briefed. Some were high class, and some weren't – this one _was_ , dressed in a long dress so beautiful Jaebum caught something flutter in his guts, but spitting filth and dark sentences that should verily leave no mouth.

 

Jaebum was never someone who heavily doubted the other-worldly, so whenever she spoke and it made his insides twist it shook him even harder; it being weeks and weeks since he last saw her and some words still refusing to leave his mind.

 

"What, her practically saying we were doomed?" Jinyoung, although not more skeptical than Jaebum, sounds unmoved ...though seems worried that Jaebum _was_.

"No, Jinyoungah, she didn't say _we_ were doomed," he steps forward and seats himself next to Jinyoung on the bed, gripping the edge of the soft mattress, "she said _I_ was. She was looking at me when she said it."

"You don't know that, Jaebum—" Jinyoung looks at him in a try of reassurance but Jaebum just drops himself down onto the bed, head pressed into the wide pillow and feet still on the ground as he continues.

"I mean, she knew stuff I only told _you_ , Jinyoungie, and as far as I know, you aren't the kind to hang around witches."

Jinyoung laughs at this one, crawling over Jaebum to lay on his back next to him, and they stare at the low ceiling for a moment, watching the light dance on the white surface.

 

"I don't know, Jaebummie..." Jinyoung admits and Jaebum feels relief from his closest friend and companion finally dropping his collected surface.  
He himself was most familiar with how hard it was to let go of it, but he knew the only times when he was able to do it was with Jinyoung and he... he prayed it was the same for Jinyoung with him.

Still, he didn’t expect Jinyoung to to add more to it.

  
"The only thing I am sure of is that if _you_ are doomed then I am too.”

Jaebum smiles audibly in an unsaid "Why?" and Jinyoung explains.

"Because to wherever you are headed, I'm coming with you."

 

Jaebum now looks over to Jinyoung, their faces so close with Jinyoung already staring at him, and his legs wobble at where they are still bent over the bed edge at the look in his eyes.  
He can feel how unusually short Jinyoung's breaths are with where they are ghosting over his mouth, and he has to swallow small before parting his lips in a low inhale, aiming to say something about it, however Jinyoung leans in that final centimeter and presses their lips together, kissing him really light but certain.

Jaebum hears his heart thumping dull in his ears as he slowly kisses back, equal in lightness, and as soon as he does he feels Jinyoung's palm brushing his on the sheets, their fingers partially intertwining.  
It gets worse when Jinyoung licks his lower lip, a knock on the door of Jaebum's innermost self that was already long open for Jinyoung and he immediately answers with tongue, now feeling Jinyoung's breath inside his mouth as he meets him halfway and they slide together and against each other.

 

  
It felt never ending – the touches and kisses and whispers of each other’s names;

Jaebum wants to say  _I love you_ , but that would require him moving away his lips from Jinyoung's, and he is sure Jinyoung knows it anyway the same way he knew that his adoration was requited, so he focuses sliding his touch over his skin and make him _feel_ it instead.

 

He rocks his boots off to properly move himself onto the bed when Jinyoung lifts himself up on his elbows to lay his stomach over Jaebum’s hip, still kissing him as he does it and Jaebum slides his arm over Jinyoung's waist, resting his hand in his lower back as his other moves behind Jinyoung's neck, gripping his nape and fingers going through his short hair, silky and still damp.  
It gradually becomes warmer between them, especially when Jaebum starts kissing down Jinyoung’s neck, him shuddering on a whimper and then pushing a hand in between his thighs, slowly going up and making Jaebum moan deep into his throat.

They move closer and closer to one another, the two of them synchronized and reaching out to each other at all times, all until the closeness is not enough and they break the embrace to start ridding each other of their clothes, sighing into each other's mouths so slow and light and warm as they do.

 

 

Jinyoung's face with closed eyes and slightly open mouth in a whine looked like something Jaebum read in a book of poetry he scavenged once in a pile of garbage from Earth, but he never felt more celestial than now at this moment as he fell apart together with Jinyoung in his bed.

 


End file.
